


November 23rd

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: It's Celes' birthday and Kyoko has a very special gift for her.





	November 23rd

Kyoko’s scarred hands trailed down Celes’ soft, warm and naked curves idly. Celes opened an eye and smiled at her girlfriend.

“Looks like _someone_ isn’t satiated yet, hmm?” The goth whispered, her both raspy due to the insane usage she had given it the prior night.

The detective chuckled and leaned in for an innocent and chaste kiss, applying small pressure on Celes’ hips just where it drove the gambler mad just to deepen the kiss in a matter of seconds. Celes’ hands found their way to Kyoko’s hair, grabbing it softly and lazily, pulling the detective closer.

Celes pulled away first, her lips curved in a dreamy smile. Kyoko smirked ever so slightly as she placed some loose locks of hair behind Celes’ right ear.

“Good morning, dear.” Celes mumbled as she looked at Kyoko tenderly, her voice soft and sweet as honey.

“Good morning, Taeko.” Kyoko replied in return, caressing Celes’ lower back absentmindedly.

The gambler inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nose, her smile never faltering. She had come to terms with herself thanks to the amazing woman she had shared bed with thousands of times since the end of their first year at Hope’s Peak, so she didn’t really mind when _Kyoko_ called her “Taeko”. Sure, sometimes she fell back onto self-hatred, but Kyoko was always by her side without hurrying her, accompaining her through her worst with inhuman patience. Celes really did love the purplette.

“What’s got you in such good mood?” Celes asked, a yawn abruptly stopping her mid-sentence. Kyoko smiled and kissed her forehead gently and lovingly.

“Well… It’s a certain someone’s birthday after all,” Kyoko purred.

Celes separated from her and frowned. “It’s not 23rd yet…” The gambler said, surprise written all over her face. She herself was supposed to be aware of the day she was living in, and she was quite certain that it was not her birthday yet.

“Perhaps you’re just a little disoriented because you returned home from a three-day gambling tournament yesterday…” Kyoko theorized. Her voice held a subtle ounce of sadness that didn’t go unnoticed by Celes.

“Sorry ‘bout that…” The goth said earnestly. “It was quite an important tournament in which the best gamblers of all countries gathered to compete and I had to be there. Sorry for leaving you alone for three days.”

“It’s okay. I’ve been alone for most of my life so three days weren’t that big of a deal.” Kyoko said casually, what made Celes frown. “I’m proud you were chosen as Japan’s best gambler…” Kyoko mumbled against Celes’ forehead, kissing it when her girlfriend stopped frowning. “Besides, yesterday’s sex made up for your absence quite nicely.”

“Naughty, are we?” Celes joked, moving downwards to cuddle herself against Kyoko’s chest.

A pleasant and soothing silence took over in a matter of seconds. It was relaxing, and they both liked it. They were about to fall asleep again when Kyoko broke the silence.

“I almost forgot, I got you something…”

And with that being said, she got out of bed quickly, grabbed her shirt from the floor and put it back on before beginning to search for Celes’ gift.

“Dear, you **_know_ **that you don’t have to give me anything for my birthday…” The gambler said, now convinced that it was indeed the 23rd of November since she had looked it up on her phone after Kyoko had abandoned her side.

“You always get me something for mine even if I say that I don’t want anything… We’re even, we always are. It’s like a balance.” Kyoko said, her voice soft and dreamy. She really liked to compare their relationship to abstract concepts.

Kyoko pulled the little box and went back to the bed, which she climbed just to place herself over Celes.

“This isn’t the way how one’s supposed to do this, but I don’t even care anymore. Our very own relationship is unique, unpredictable, hectic and consuming, so this is the best way to do this…” Kyoko rambled.

Celes shook her head and began laughing. It had to be a joke, or a dream.

“Hey, no laughing.” Kyoko warned, chuckling slightly at the end of her statement.

“This can't be real.” Celes whispered.

Kyoko cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “I've been attracted to you since the very first day I saw you. You were so different to the rest, so clever and witty that I took a liking in you. Ever since then, you've never ceased to amaze me, and my love has done nothing but grow greater and stronger. You gave me hope, Taeko. You gave me a reason to actually **_live_ **instead of living a dead life… You taught me how to love again, how to have hope, how to trust, how to laugh… You revived me when I had been killed by my own family and their expectations thousands of times before…”

Celes was in tears by that point, and Kyoko was smiling brightly at her.

“I can't imagine a life without you. I just can't. It'd be dull, empty, boring… And I don't want that. I like the risks that our relationship has, our dynamics, our ways of working together and working things out… I want to be with you for the rest of my life and love you 'till I die, and that is why, Taeko Yasuhiro, I want to ask you… Will you marry me?” Kyoko asked, opening the little box to reveal an obsidian ring that had a small yet beautiful bright red garnet on the top.

“Oh for the love of God, I just turned 22 Kyoko!” Celes joked, giving her girlfriend a wide and bright smile.

“I assume that's your particular way of saying 'yes’?” Kyoko teased.

“I'd marry you as many times as you'd wanted me to, dear.” Celes admitted, a blush covering her red cheeks.

Kyoko took Celes’ right hand and placed the ring on the ring finger with a smile that could light up every single dark place.

“I love you so much, Taeko.”

“Oh I love you too…” Celes said, wondering where exactly had Kyoko obtained enough money to purchase such a ring at the age of 22, but she let it slide.

“You make me so happy.”

Because she was way too happy to care about such unimportant little things.

  
  
  



End file.
